The Moons of Zorbos
Story Synopsis The Doctor is joined by a new companion, Lieutenant Kantasion, of the Patrol, who hails from a galaxy torn by constant warfare. But before they can begin adventuring in earnest, the TARDIS is nearly torn to pieces by an intense force. Forced into a landing on one of the moons of the gas giant Zorbos in the year A.D. 4226, the Doctor discovers a plot by a new species of Time Lord to achieve mastery of TARDIS technology. But what have the Daleks to do with it all? Who is the mysterious English time traveller? And where do the loyalties of the Zorbosian leaders really lie? Plot to be added Continuity This story takes place between the Doctor Who TV Movie and the Big Finish audio "Storm Warning". Production "The Moons of Zorbos" sprung up in a purely accidental manner. All the cast and crew of Sigma Phi Kappa Productions are members of a Science Fiction Club that views various and sundry science fiction movies. Steve Mollmann ("Commander O") suggested listening to a Paul McGann Big Finish Doctor Who audio adventure, and James Sand ("The Guards") agreed. Steve repeated his idea to Chris Tracy ("The Doctor"), phrasing it, "We should do a Doctor Who audio adventure." Chris wanted to know if this was feasible; Steve latched onto the idea and dug up his copy of Creative Wave Studio. A quick examination of its features made him conclude it was. Ideas were bandied about for plot; eventually a trip to the Moons of Zorbos was decided upon, based upon a Science Fiction Club in-joke. The Time Lords of Zod, Commander O, and Blinky the Space Dog were all parts of this joke, and integrated into the story. Steve decided upon the basic plot of the Zorbosians kidnapping time-travelers, which made him think of the Daleks, as he had recently seen "Remembrance of the Daleks." Chris suggested that, if the Zorbosians were kidnapping time travelers, that the Time Traveller from H. G. Wells' The Time Machine might be there as well. Steve gleefully integrated this into the story as well, formulating the rest of the plot on the way. It was also decided that the Doctor would need a companion, and to go against stereotype a male who was far from helpless was chosen. Thus, Lieutenant Kantasion was born. His laser rifle turned out especially useful in extricating the heroes from sticky situations. Initially, it was conceived as a Fourth Doctor story set between "The Invasion of Time" and "The Ribos Operation" and K-9 was to battle Blinky the Space Dog, but Chris pointed out that Steve's dialogue sounded far more like the Eighth Doctor. Besides, Chris' Paul McGann imitation was on par with his Tom Baker one, so it didn't really matter. Steve, David Poon ("Lieutenant Kantasion"), Stephen Poon ("The Time Traveller"), James ("The Guards"), and Grady Owens ("Zorbosian Officer") were quickly cast in their roles, as they suited them particularly well. The character of the Overlord had been partially based upon Adam Johnson, as he had a tendency to licking his lips. This became the Overlord's loud slurps, and soon Adam was convinced that he should play the Overlord once he read a page of dialogue. The recording session took almost an entire day, and went very well, despite the fact almost no one knew what they were doing. Steve began postproduction work immediately. The majority of the Doctor Who sound effects were gleaned from the Doctor Who WAV Archive, most other were taken from the CD "Star Trek: Original T.V. Series Sound Effects." The main theme is of course from the Telemovie and the cliffhanger theme was lifted from "Storm Warning." The majority of the incidental music comes from episodes of the original Star Trek, courtesy "The Best of Star Trek, Volume 2." taken from original Sigma Phi Kappa website. Cast STARRING Chris Tracy as the Doctor David Poon as Lieutenant Kantasion GUEST STARS Steve Mollmann as Commander O Adam Johnson as the Overlord Grady Owens as the Zorbosian officer Stephen Poon as the Time Traveller Tomas Menvelln as Blinky the Space Dog (uncredited) SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCE James Sand as the guards Crew Written by Steve Mollmann, from a story by Steve Mollmann and Chris Tracy Directed, sound-edited, and produced by Steve Mollmann The sound of falling bodies was provided by Andy Mollmann Cover by Chris Tracy Special thanks to the Mollmann Family Production Notes Production Code: SPK1DW1 Links ''Sigma Phi Kappa Productions Moons of Zorbos, The Moons of Zorbos, The Moons of Zorbos, The Category:Eighth Doctor stories